


Child of Misfortune.

by Park_Jisu_18



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), The inspiration I got for Child of Misfortune is from Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18
Summary: Dragging them to the deepest, darkest part of Abyss
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Child of Misfortune.

It is unfortunate that fate and destiny are so profoundly intertwined, yet are two completely opposing forces that contradict and counteracts each other. Creating endless possibilities and arguments that one can cancel or counter the other entirely with the right guidance.

There’s just something so deeply fascinating about it. That it often left people wondering how one can go against their fate. While others try desperately to prove they can pave their own path and become who they want to be despite such fate. As nobody truly knew if the future was already carved in stone. Or would it be inevitable to change something that's already been set from light-years away through some forsaken prophecy. People that fight against or accept their roles can only do some much. 

So truly, it came as no surprise when Nagito Komaeda, wandered around the island. His bare pale feet padded softly against cool sand, enjoying the crisp wind and relaxing waves of the ocean. Lost in thought as he thought about his everything from childhood till adulthood. His feet light threaded through the sand as he dances and twirls to an unknown song that only he knows before he starts humming softly. His mind never once stopping, always moving as he moves along. Unaware of multiple pairs of eyes watching his every movement. It wasn't long before he started singing a song he made when he was a child. A song that fitted him, oddly well despite his ridiculous amount of luck.

Child of Misfortune show your prays

For the deities above, show that you always be 

Right there and praying for their everlasting hope

Come and sing along for dreams that may come

Hope is more than a flickering light

So children’s of misfortune gather around

And sing and pray for an everlasting dream.

Soft childish giggles left Nagito’s mouth as he swayed around, his coat now lay abandoned, showing his frail and trembling form. “It’s been a while since I sang that song. It's fitting for an actual child of misfortune.” Nagito said out loudly. “I wish it would rain here. It would’ve been so much fun dancing in the rain. Though, I’ll probably or actually will get sick.”

Deciding to come from his hiding place, Hajime shot his friends a look and motion for them to stay there and remain hidden from sight. With squared shoulders, Hajime soundlessly went to Nagito’s side and spoke up, his voice soft and gentle as to not startle the other. “What are you doing here, Nagito?”

Looking over to his right, Nagito smiled as he saw Hajime beside him. “What am I doing here? Well, I’m walking; obviously, that’s such a silly question, Hajime.”

Giving a deadpan look, Hajime sighed and carefully tugged on Nagito’s shirt. Making the other boy come to a halt. “You know what I meant. But what were you saying about the child of misfortune?”

“It’s exactly as the name forsake.” The white-haired beauty stated vaguely, his smile small as he stared at Hajime. Meanwhile, Hajime could only frown, his eyebrows furrowing a bit tired of the other’s vagueness. He wanted a direct answer. 

However, before he can say anything more, Nagito decided to speak up with his own voice dead and oddly distant. Eyes dull and unseeing. “The child of misfortune is exactly what it means. Bad luck that follows the child, and drowns them in its endless cycle of tragedies. Dragging them to the deepest, darkest part of Abyss. Swallows them whole, while the search for hope, luck, and light burn out entirely. Misery that clings and closely follows the children of misfortune. Everywhere they go, it’s there. Forever and always. I am a child of misfortune. Of Ill Omen if you say.” Just then, eyes that suddenly looked far too innocent looked at him. Eyes sparkling and painfully bright with hope despite the grueling topic that they were having.

It was too innocent. Too pure, that it had truly taken him aback. Something that’s been happening far and far less as the time passes by. Alongside with Izuru’s endless abilities, he found himself to be unimpressed and uninterested in a lot of things. It became boring to him. The only thing of sincere interest to him was Komaeda, and that was only because he was unpredictable. 

However, there was also the nagging suspicion that there was more to it, to which he explicitly chose to ignore as he didn’t wish to dwell deeper into his feelings for the white-haired man. However, seeing this side of Nagito reminded him, despite knowing him. He didn’t actually still ‘know’ him. It was alarming how much he didn’t know or could grasp how Komaeda worked. But it was refreshing from this endless and boring cycle as their friends on the island didn't quite hold his interest. 

Before he could ponder any further on the matter, Nagito suddenly stood in front of him. Smiling widely as he spread his arms out. “Tragedies follow me wherever I go. My parents were a prime example of that. My luck killed them in a freak plane crash accident. With me as the sole survivor. My dog, which was run over, and many countless other people who have died being within proximity of me. Bad luck clings to me like a mother with her child. It’s not safe to be around me, Hajime. So why don’t you just kill me and save the others? You will die being around me. My luck will hurt you and everyone else.”

Having enough of Nagito’s rant, Hajime found himself doing something unexpected. He smoothly and quickly went behind the other before Nagito could say anything more and held him close. Surprising himself and the others quietly watching still as well as Nagito. “While your luck is unpredictable, it could be canceled out. Or did you forget? I’m also the Ultimate Lucky Student. My luck will cancel out your luck, leaving us both safe. So please, stop this nonsense, and it is unsettling. Besides, I have no plans to kill you. Nor will there be any killing of any kind.”

A tear suddenly dropped from Nagito’s eyes, and before he could stop, more and more tears came, and he carefully turned in Hajime’s embrace and snuggled into his broad chest. “You can’t promise me that,” Komaeda whispers quietly. His voice slightly muffled against Hajime’s chest. However, he was still heard as Hinata ran nimble fingers through his hair carefully.

“I can, and I will. Now let’s head back.” It was silent for a few seconds before Nagito finally spoke up again.

“... Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
